


I Can't Marry You

by HelpmeNow2021



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, Dalton Academy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, OOC, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpmeNow2021/pseuds/HelpmeNow2021
Summary: When Blaine Anderson decides to propose to his ex Kurt, things don't go as planned when he learns of Kurt's new relationship with a certain ex Warbler.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	I Can't Marry You

As Kurt takes a deep breath, he opens his eyes to look at the scene unfolding before him. Blaine down on one knee, all his friends and family staring at him, and flower petals falling from the air. Kurt can't believe this is happening, he just agreed to be friends with Blaine. There was no way, Sebastian was going to like this. 

"Blaine, I can't marry you," Kurt murmurs to Blaine, and he can see the light dim from Blaine's eyes. 

"Why not?" Blaine asks, a little hope still in his voice. 

"I'm-" Kurt began to say before being cut off.

"Pregnant, with MY baby," Sebastian says while dropping his bag on the ground with a big thud. 

"I was going to say seeing someone, but thanks, Bas, for sharing that detail with everyone," Kurt responds to Sebastian's actions, while he climbed down the Dalton staircase, passing Blaine without another look, to get to Sebastian's side. 

Blaine was starting to turn red with anger and envy as he seen the couple embrace. While everyone else was looking more confused than ever. 

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, "how could you do this to me?"

"Me? Really?" Kurt snapped back, looking just as angry now. "You cheated on me, Anderson, and just because I agreed to be your friend doesn't mean we were going to be anything more. 

"Wait, Blaine, you cheated?" One of the Warblers asked, sounding very upset.

"Oh so you didn't tell them?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, I told Sam," Blaine mumbled. 

In the background you could hear Puck say "Dude," and hit Sam. 

"What did you expect, Babe, for him to tell the truth?" Sebastian asks sarcastically. 

Most of Kurt's friends had silently moved over to his side while the other teams just sort of left. After a few moments, Brittany came up all excited. 

"My dolphin is pregnant!" she cheered happily, while diving in for a big hug. The New Directions and the Warblers surrounded Kurt and Sebastian and started wooing and shouting. 

"Okay, okay now you've got to tell me how you Lady Face and Feivel got together," Santana says as she comes up to both of the boys. 

"Well it started a few weeks after me and Blaine broke up," Kurt began to say. 

"A few weeks, Kurt?" Tina asks while comforting Blaine who didn't seem to take the hint to get lost. 

"Really, Tina, says the girl who moved on from Artie awfully quickly," Kurt snaps back.

"How about you guys just get lost, no one wants you here," Sebastian says to Blaine and his little posse of Tina, Sam, and a couple Warblers.

"No, I want to hear this," Blaine answer back to Sebastian.

"Well as I was saying it happened a few weeks after Blaine and I broke up," Kurt says obviously ignoring Blaine.

_The music was booming, the lights were flashing, and Kurt was nursing his second drink. This place usually wasn't his type of scene, but it was Elliot's birthday, and they were celebrating. _ _Kurt was trying his best to keep his mind off of his heartache. _ _Kurt took another drink when he heard something behind him. _

_"Gay Face? Is that you?" Sebastian asks as he sits down across from Kurt._

_"Horse Teeth, it's ah nice to see you," Kurt says, a little unsure of what to say. _

_"Yeah, it's good to see you too," Sebastian says, "what are you doing here?"_

_"It's my friend's birthday, and we're celebrating," Kurt answers._

_"And where are they?" Sebastian asks._

_Kurt just points to the dance floor where Elliot is busy dancing with Dani._

_At this point, Sebastian could tell something was wrong. He didn't know what. He hadn't talked to Blaine in months, so he didn't know any information from him._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian finally asks Kurt._

_"What do you mean?" Kurt replies. _

_"You just seem off, different," Sebastian says. _

_"Is it that obvious?" Kurt responds._

_"Kinda, yeah," Sebastian answers, "so what happened?"_

_"I got cheated on," Kurt says in a monotone voice, not looking up from his drink this time._

_Sebastian didn't know how to respond, but he suddenly got this rush of anger overcome him. Nobody messes with Kurt but him. This was not okay. _

_"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kick a hobbit's ass," Sebastian says._

_"What, no, don't, he's not worth it, maybe he was never worth it," Kurt replies sadly._

_After a silent pause and Sebastian staring at a saddening Kurt, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor. It took a few song for Kurt to get into it, but when he got into in, he really got into it. Kurt put is arms around Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian put his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. _

_Next thing either of the boys knew, their lips were locked and Kurt was running his hands through Sebastian's hair. They were still moving to the music, grinding up against each other. _

_"Kurt," Sebastian said, pulling away from Kurt's lips, "look, I'm not the same guy I was back in Ohio, I don't just hook up with guys to have sex, I need to know you actually want something out of this."_

_Kurt just smiles and kisses Sebastian harder than ever._

_"I'll take that as a yes than," Sebastian said as they both laugh._

"And we've been together ever since," Kurt says.

"When did you get pregnant, huh, how do you know it's not mine?" Blaine asks, still very upset about the whole situation he'd put himself into. 

"Because we didn't have sex for the last three months of our relationship, Blaine," Kurt replies, to which there were a few giggles and snorts. 

"Besides, the time of conception matches to our first time together," Sebastian adds in while making lovey-dovey eyes at Kurt.

"So what, you're staying while it's fun, but your going to leave at the first sign of trouble?" Blaine asks accusively. 

"Fun? You think morning sickness, mood swings, and Kurt being constantly uncomfortable is fun for me?" Sebastian asks back, "well, it's not. It's hell, but I'd rather go through hell with Kurt than have it easy with anyone else."

"Why?" Blaine asks defeat seeping into his voice.

"Because I love him," Sebastian says as he looks at Kurt as if he is the only thing in the world.

"Really?" Kurt asks in a quiet voice, as if he doesn't believe it.

"Yeah," Sebastian says as he grabs Kurt's hands and looks him in the eyes. 

"I love you too," Kurt whispers as he leans in and closes the gap between them, forgetting about about everything and everyone around them. 

After a few moments, they separate to find that Blaine has left in defeat and the rest of the people around them have engulfed them into a huge group hug. 


End file.
